Embodiments of the present invention relate to the use of automated systems and controls in the creation of audiovisual film scenes. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods of using a master control with motion control to create a film scene.
Motion control is a type of automation, where the position of an object or objects is controlled using some type of device such as a robotic arm. In the production of videos, films, commercials, movies, and other such audiovisual works, the placement and movement of the camera and objects in a scene being captured by the camera may be a major consideration and source of time and expense. The use of motion control is known in the film industry, where a camera may be mounted and controlled as part of the creation and recording of a video scene. This technique is commonly referred to as motion control photography.
In certain scenes, it may be necessary to create multiple takes of the same scene. This may be necessary due to mistakes, a desire to alter elements of the scene, or to enable special effects. The need for precise control and repetition of camera movements is especially true where overlays or special effects are using elements from multiple takes in the same scene. Similarly, when a scene may be shot from multiple angles using, for example, a model of a plane or some other player appearing in the film, precise motion control may allow multiple scenes to more accurately be presented as representing a single event. Precise control may allow a set with moving objects and cameras to be filmed repeatedly with minor changes between takes. Desired minor changes may include removing people or objects. In the most basic form, this may enable a special effect of making someone disappear. The ability to have objects moving in a nearly identical fashion as the disappearance happens, through the use of multiple takes, may make the scene more seamless, believable, or preferable to a scene where a jump in background objects occur at the moment of disappearance. Precise motion control can enable images created in a computer to be more seamlessly added to a real world video scene in conjunction with multiple takes. Correcting a mismatch between movements in different takes may be extremely expensive or impossible. Motion control may enable accurate control and matching of scenes for these purposes, thus reducing cost and enabling improved effects. Motion control in the film industry, however, can be very expensive, and is typically created in an environment where custom modifications and arrangements are used in most instances to match custom scenes and locations.